Silence
by OhArizona
Summary: When Sam gets hurt, what force is beckoning to him to stay alive? And where's Dean in all of this? One-Shot. Complete.


**Disclaimed: Not mine, obviously. Plot is, though.**

Silent screams, moving quickly, breaking through pretenses of safety. Pounding on the windows, the doors, the walls, screaming 'let me out'. Caressing themselves to their killer as they quickly approach the screams. It's bone chilling, wind blowing evil that knocks the frames out of place. The kill comes on fast, and the muffled screams stop. It becomes silent once more.

----

Someone calls out his name, the voice deep, and worthy. "Sammy," Slips out every now and then. Then, the shaking starts all over again. His body was moving fast, a queasiness in his stomach, working it's way up into his throat, trying to escape. His breathing quickens, followed by his heartbeat.

A sigh of relief escapes the lips of someone near-by.

"Sam, buddy, come on, wake up. It was just a nightmare. C'mon." That worthy voice calls again, and the shaking stops again. For good this time, perhaps? He hopes so.

Something in his brain clicks. That's his brother, Dean, yes, that's it, he wants him to awaken from this shattered peace. He tries, but it isn't working. He tries to move his fingers, nothing comes of it. Dean's pleading starts up again, this time, more frantic, and heart broken than before.

"Sam! Don't bail on me now. C'mon, I _need_ you here, with me and the living. Bobby _needs_ you, please. Sammy." What was happening? Why was big, strong Dean crying? He wanted to wake up, and wake up now, from this horrible nightmare. He wanted to escape this hell.

His mind was screaming, arguing, with his body now. It wanted freedom like no , his conscious, his will, was what wanted to break. Soon, a jolt hit his body, and hit it hard. He could hear more muffled sobbing, Dean, his thoughts processed. What the _fuck_ was happening to him and his brother?

Another jolt. Then, what he expected as the final jolt arrived. A man called out to a nurse, he presumed, telling her to call it. But, before she could, a electrical surge jumped into his heart, and the monitor went wild. He gave a cough into a breathing mask, his eyes drooped open halfway. no one heard him awaken, from what he saw through his slitted eyes.

Then, in the doorway, he saw his brother's green eyes, glistened with tears, staring straight at him.

"Dean," he rasped out. He was trying to gain his attention. It didn't work. But, the doctor and the three female nurses noticed him by then. A nurse glanced with him to the frame, finding not a soul. Being a brave one, she peeked out into the hallway, to find the eldest halfway down the wall in tears.

She bent down to his level, and looked him straight in his tear filled eyes. "He's safe." Her angelic voice murmured in his ear. Dean looked up, now with a grin on his face.

"Come on, he's already calling for you, Dean." she murmured once more.

Dean quickly clambered to his feet in a hurry, holding the wall for a bit of brother was in the safe now - he was in the safe now. As soon as he reappeared in the door frame, his brothers green eyes snapped back to him, and filled with tears of joy.

"Hey Sammy." he sighed, making his way to ruffle his brothers shaggy, sweat covered hair. His eyes then shifted to glare at the four people watching the brothers. His eyes screamed for them to leave them alone.

They complied, and slammed to wooden door for extra effect. "Drama Queens." Dean muttered, and then scoffed at where they were standing. He then proceeded to yank a chair up backwards, and park it there.

"Dean, what happened? One minute we were hunting that stupid chupacabra wannabe, the next I hear you screaming at me to 'come back to Earth'. Then they start static shock, about to call it, and my heart monitor goes crazy." Sam mumbled, his voice cracking here and there.

"Sam, bro, you got knocked around by a _tree_ and a _bear_. But I never screamed for you, at all. I'd actually just gotten here, after escaping Bobby, when the screamed to call it, when you woke up - might I add, _alive_." Dean mumbled back, by the way he said, you could tell that he was lieing to Sam. Lieing to keep Sam safe and calm. It was a natural response for Dean.

Sam huffed, and with a grin, said one word. "Liar." In a monotonic voice, he added. "Dean, tell me the truth."

Dean's jaw clenched, his eyes sheaning white as he gave a nod. "When the bear got ya, it went and did some weird shit, fucked your heart up. Then I got you here, and ya had an hour to live. Bobby came then, talked me well over the bar, then next thing I know, an alarm for an monitor's going off, and it's yours. I'm scared shitless, and yelling at you to come back. The next thing I knew, I was pushed out the door, and your monitor went wild again. Bobby thinks it was just a screw up on the doc's part, but I'm not being put through that again. Understand?"

Sam nodded the best he could. "Understood." The truth, was much better than the lies he had gotten all his life.

"So, how ya feeling?" Dean asked curtly, twisting Sam's hair on his forefinger.

"Better, jerk."

"Bitch." Dean hissed with a glorious grin.

Everything, mostly, was back to normal for them. Well, as normal as it ever got.

Le Fin.

**A/N: This was my firs Supernatural fanfic, and it was written in a study hall. XD It's pretty old, about somewhere in October to now. But neh, what do you guys think?**


End file.
